


Horror Vision

by SanguineMeme



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Dreams, Cheek Kisses, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Golden Girls References, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Monsters, Nightmares, Rain, Shared Bed, Sort of Plotless, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rain and thunder, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineMeme/pseuds/SanguineMeme
Summary: It isn't always about winning the battles but the repercussions that come along with it.  There are times when it does seem bleak and uncertain but there's always that one person to bring their heart at ease.
Relationships: Gash Bell | Zatch Bell/Takamine Kiyomaro





	Horror Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Age Regression, Kind of/Sort of/Not really in canon but WHATEVER I want them altogether and to live their lives with each other.

_ “Kiyo! Kiyo! Wh-where are you going? Kiyo!” His screams went off to the distance, past the older book owners ears unheard. Said person continued to trod further into the darkness, holding a jacket over his shoulders like he was the most popular boy in school. Zatch began to run for him, hoping to grasp his pants leg like usual when he went to bother him. _

_ However much he ran, Kiyo appeared to drift further and further into the dark, hazy abyss. He couldn’t hear his name being called out, there was no reason for him to ignore his momodo partner. _

_ The clacks of Zatch’s shoes fill the atmosphere. The little blond races forward but with no luck. Kiyo is now gone from his vision and all that’s left with Zatch is the soupy, heavy fog surrounding him. He pouts in the darkness, hoping to find something to latch onto and see this through. _

_ From the depths of the darkness, Zatch hesitates as he’s struck with an ill feeling of paralysis. He didn’t want to see what was holding him down, let alone what else lied with him that he didn’t recognize. _

_ It takes a little ounce of courage to look back, shakingly. At first he doesn’t see them, their hues camouflaged with the white and gray whisps. They end up piercing through, dark but bellowing green eyes in the shapes of triangles. _

_ His mouth goes agape before speaking, “H-Hello. M-My name is Zatch Bell. C-C-Can you help me find my best friend, Kiyo?” It was his inner optimism that always led him through any form of darkness, and this time he felt it was as good a time as any to try. _

_ A few times did the ghastly eyes begin to multiply and scatter all out and come back to their original shapes, glowing stronger and stronger. An unwelcome sensation of dread pricked at Zatch’s waist, like he just provoked the thing with a warning. _

_ It comes lashing out at him, bearing rows and rows of sharpened teeth. Zatch yells bracing for the impact of the monster. A mere cold wind alluded past his small frame and he opens his eyes to see it’s not there anymore. _

_ Some presence beckoned him to turn around in his original direction of catching up to Kiyo. In front of him stood tall a door, blue but grimy and so beaten down from the outside. Zatch gulps and takes the gold knob, opening it without haste. _

_ Slowly it unveiled a staircase. Within everything had the similar appearance of the door he opened. “W-Where do I go to find you Kiyo?” A small whimper entered his voice, weary and uncertain if he should begin up or down. Oddly enough, there were no doors aside from the one he’d opened. _

_ A sudden growl combined with a screech inclined him to turn around. Against his better judgement he wasn’t going to acknowledge if it was the same monster with green eyes, but he needed to be 100% positive. _

_ What bared its fangs at his small stature indeed did not have the similar green eyes that disappeared towards him. This one had various purple eyes. Ranging from big to small surrounding its giant head. _

_ It’s mouth was gaping with three of its front teeth holding it wide open in a triangle shape. Spider-like legs popped out from various parts of its blackened body, transforming it from a mere worm to a centipede creature. Various tentacles spew out as well, its howl shot from the inner depths of its stomach. _

_ Zatch couldn’t scream, he wasn’t able to. The thing lunged at him with great force prompting him to pounce back and attempt running up the stairs. Zatch shuffled himself up the steps, occasionally bumping a leg or two nearly making him drop back down. _

_ “ZZZ-AAAAAAA-aaaaaaatch.” It’s voice eerily cried out from beneath the staircase. He tried deducing who the voice belonged to, but it was distorted. Like it’s voice box was that of a scratchy radio. _

_ The background lights became a creepy shade of red as he continued his run up the flights. He’d hoped and prayed there was a magic door that led him to safety, back into the company and warm arms of his best friend. _

_ With each passing floor he’d come upon, there was no door. Just one staircase after another. A sudden cold wind surrounds him, his instincts telling him to run with all his might. Was he counting? The only thing he could count on was his will to escape, the sheer optimism that he’d make it out of this mayhem in one piece. _

_ Each step was starting to feel a lot more slippery. It’s like the more he went up, something was preventing him from going any further. A light at the end of the stairwell and he just couldn’t manage to reach it. _

_ When he sees a faint glimmer in the faint red, he’s cautious of each step now. He doesn’t feel the monstrosity’s presence so he must be getting away. After all those days of training with Naomi, always trying to outspeed her pedaling car has paid off for him somehow. _

_ The blond momodo is on his hands and feet now, prancing up and up to his goal. The freedom light he deemed it. _

_ He hops from the second to last step, landing with that familiar jovial grace he always did with that idiotic grin. That hope falls into the abyss, as what he sees in front of him is nothing of the freedom his heart was set out to uncover. _

_ Grin morphs into an agape mouth of sheer terror. “Kiyo!?” He shouts, the unpleasant view of escalators beginning from various angles and directions confusing and scaring him all at once. That all too familiar dread crept up into his heart, unsure of what case to continue in. _

_ The one on the wall that leads to the ceiling? Maybe the grimier one on the bottom corner? Or the twisting one that leads to… He didn’t care. Instincts told him to run, especially after another ominous force pushed its way from an unknown location. _

_ “Please take me to Kiyo or Kiyo’s mom!” He decides to go with the swirling staircase, as not only does it look the most fun (if he still felt curious) but it’s usually the most unusual staircase that takes someone to safety. _

_ For the life of him he just jumped onto one of the railings of the spinning stairs, afraid gravity would betray him and land him on the harsh steps. The dimension allowed him to stand on the first step, beginning to rush into the unknown once more.  _

_ This passage led him to a more convoluted route than he’d hoped. It just spun and expelled forward with no sign of it stopping. A few times does his feet trip on a step making it harder for him to run. Golden eyes peer around the odd maze, hoping to see some form of kind, intelligible life. _

_ Nothing but walls tainted in the red tinge. Few ceiling lights lit his path, with the further he ran the more darkened they became. Many steps later did it take for him to reach the clearing. No amount of confidence ignited inside to see if this led to a way out or a familiar friend. _

_ His dark blue gown rips a little, spikes beginning to form at every inch he trodden. He didn’t take notice, not caring. What mattered more was if any of his friends were safe. _

_ Zatch almost screamed out Megumi’s name for help, completely dumbfounded when in his sight there were merely more and more staircases of varying angles and paths. His heart hurt a little, fear beginning to encapsulate his being. _

_ An odd earthquake began, falling to the floor and covering his head for any falling concrete. The world around him shakes and tilts at about a 45 degree angle up. The floor became sticky, as he used his elbows and knees to keep from falling backwards into the mayhem. _

_ Sloshing and splashes began to make their acquaintance to the small mamodo’s ears, making him look back in astonishment. It wasn’t water, the color being unbearably black. Almost viscous in a sense.  _

_ He braced himself, hoping this odd tidal wave would finally sweep him out into the environment that he called home. The force engulfed him, incredible power driving it from the bottom of the swirling staircase. Liquid tar burned at his skin, putting both hands to his face careful not to swallow the substance. _

_ All forms of light were shut out, only fierce tension and tides taking his attention. _

_ Mere seconds felt like an eternity, breathing becoming a desperate action. Zatch’s body was hoisted to and fro inside the pasty substance. He figured he should have been hitting the walls by now, but it’s like the stuff was eating away at everything but him. _

_ It breaks through an unseen wall, breaking through and tossing Zatch onto the harsh cold floor. A majority of the substance filled the room, making Zatch swim and gasp for air. Through the crevices of the floor did the liquid seep through, leaving an exposed Zatch freezing and tainted. _

_ “W-What’s happening!?” He shouts to the walls. He doesn’t get a proper response, only eerie silence. The only thing that kept the room lit was a sole light bulb, dangling from its loose wire, the outer sheath consumed by moths. _

_ He looks behind him to run only to slam into the wall. Harsh concrete meets his face, as he looks all around the room. There was no door or window to escape out of. His heart began to increase its rate, the familiar dread spreading across his insides like fire.  _

_ “Zaaaaaaaatch.” The same moan like whisper comes back, striking shivers in his spine. What was odd about it is that it didn’t sound like just one voice. Not a deep, scary bellow that can frighten children or the unnerving giggling and screech of a girl's laugh to frighten an adult. _

_ It was mixed. There was no giggling, mere chanting of his name and what he could feel were many, many eyes on his figure. He holds his arms together, tears stinging at his eyes. The sole light source of the room blinks, leaving him in darkness. He winces, breathing became labored.  _

_ Amidst the cracks of the room fog began to encapsulate his form. Light bulb flickers back on, the soup blocking his peripheral vision. _

_ An unbearable cold grasped at his ankles, “Wh-What is that!?” He screams trying to break his leg free. Another limb grabs a hold of his other leg, keeping him stuck in place. His strength was almost nothing to what these hands mustered. They felt almost rubbery and so composed of a sleek liquid. _

_ He uses his arms in a vain attempt to set himself free, seeing the fog surround him. A frost covered his feet and the zombie hands, encasing him in a thick sheet to his neck in no time.  _

_ The light goes out once more. He whimpers, afraid that Naomi began playing harsh pranks on him again. Frantically he moves his small head searching for something but he couldn’t put a finger on what. _

_ Flickering turns the bulb back on, with familiar aqua blue hair in his presence. “P-Penny! Y-You have to help me! Something weird’s going on with this place!” Her head beckoned down looking at her feet, snapping upward showing Zatch her pitch black eyes. Horror seeped into Zatch’s body more than ever before, shaking prominent within his icy prison. _

_ It goes out again, mere heavy breathing is heard. The second time does he see Tia’s figure. Amidst her face where those familiar warm and hot-tempered strawberry eyes, they too were black. Only one of them had a red iris. _

_ Their faces contorted into something a monsters’ face would morph into to devour delicious prey. _

_ Light screeches were heard from deep within their bodies. Like clockwork, after every flicker of the light did his friends appear to him one by one, all forming a circle. Megumi appeared next to Tia, Yopopo next to Penny and the circle continued growing.  _

_ Kolulu, Kanchome, Folgore, Pamoon, Kido. Dr. Riddles, Li-en, Wonrei. All of their eyes were merely black like the first two, making Zatch begin to experience fear. They opened their mouths revealing their sharp teeth at him. Ponygon was the last to appear just behind him. _

_ “G-Guys, what ha-happened to you…?” His tears flow, beginning to feel the remaining part of the icy cage slowly envelope his neck.  _

_ “You failed us Zatch.” Tia began.  _

_ “You didn’t become the kind king like you promised us.” Kanchome groans, jaw becoming unhinged. _

_ “I’m going to make you live in my dungeon as punishment.” Penny’s voice was deep like a 60 year old man. These insults were stinging him, his heart just a little.  _

_ “You didn’t live up to our promise.” Kolulu spoke out, a centipede coming out from her left eye and entered the right. There was something called overload and Zatch knew he was experiencing one of its moments now. _

_ “So young and naive. Even with Kiyo, you couldn’t become the king.” Wonrei spat, venom coursing through his words. Some of them began to moan deeply, others went from muttering to shouting his name. The ice made him point his head up to the blackness above. Vague lights appeared only, it wasn’t the light bulb. _

_ They grew louder, increasing their terrifying threats of failure on him. Merely his golden eyes could look up and they were spared from the freezing spell. _

_ Zeno’s laugh reverberated through the atmosphere. Harsh white light explodes with Zeno and Dufort’s figures coming into view. Zeno grinned that fatal smile he always had while encountering his enemies. It was here that he became unnerved when both brought up Kiyo’s limpless body in their palms. _

_ “At least now you won’t be a hindrance to my plans anymore.” Those stunning amethyst eyes shook him to the core. Dufort brought his hands up, levitating Kiyo’s body in the air. Zeno brought his hand behind him. ‘Kiyo.’ A whimper escapes his lips. _

_ “Zaker.” _

* * *

The loud crash of thunder startles Zatch awake. He shoots his body up, examining his room with Kiyo. Among the darkness and a little of the street lamps and lightning he sees everything is where it should be.

The computer was there off but well used after Kiyo’s night of studying.

His brain takes a little to finally register. It was a horrible nightmare. One that felt all too incredibly real. He feels like his head was going to explode with the returning scenes created from the vision.

Forehead was damp, shaking like he had a fever. Lightning flashes, thunder follows and before he knows it Zatch breaks down crying, hands to his face of such utter terror. The little sobs that followed weren’t controlled, sitting there still cold.

The door opens without his attention, “Man I need to lay off the fast food…” The last word trailed off before he saw his mamodo partner in his makeshift bed sobbing. 

Normally in the past when his annoying behavior led to nights where they couldn’t sleep, and his constant rustling kept him awake, he would scream for any form of peace. A pang of empathy ran through his heart, the desire to console the boy 100% filling his emotions.

“Zatch!? Zatch buddy what’s wrong?” panic fills his voice, bringing himself onto his knees. 

The only thing Zatch could do at the moment was whimper harshly, hiccups followed after some. Kiyo took his hands on Zatch’s arms, snapping him back into reality. Sudden warmth on him made him bring his hands slowly down.

Through the waterfall of tears did Kiyo see those familiar golden eyes, so filled with fear and sadness. 

“K-Kiyo!” His voice so small could barely say, jumping into his partner’s arms latching onto him. He grabbed hold of the blond’s small frame bringing him close. ‘Nightmares happen sometimes.’ He thinks, enveloping Zatch in his arms.

He could faintly hear Zatch say his name muffled in his nightshirt. Whatever went on through the little guy's mind during the nightmare must have left him a lot more shaken. In the past, he’d wake up sweating and tell him it was one with the kid on the playground.

The teen cracks an idea in his mind, though it’s a rather childish one but he figured it was worth a shot. For some people it helped them to fall asleep faster at bedtime. It wasn’t even a year since he’d taken that one psychology class.

“You wanna talk to me about the dream?” Nonchalantly was kind of his style but he’s started to give more sympathy. Zatch shakes his head, staining Kiyo’s shirt of tears and boogers. Disgust brushed over his face for the fastest nanosecond, but his heart went back to the sobbing boy,

Brushing some of his blond hair, he gets hoisting him so his head lies on his left shoulder. Various lightning strikes shake him a little, feeling the thunder rumble his stomach. Zatch buries his head into the crook of his book-keepers neck.

Wracked sobs continue, as he leaves his cold room out into the colder hallway. The door lies open and he doesn’t bother turning on any form of light. Can’t risk waking up his mom all at Zatch’s expense. He’s memorized each step going up and down so many times.

They arrive at the kitchen, a little hop in his step in an attempt to soothe Zatch’s anxiety. His eyes were kept shut, still trying to become aware that Kiyo was indeed real. Kiyo pats his head, trying to find the light switch.

A dimmer switch made its way onto the tips of his fingers, lighting the room to just enough where he can see the fridge and cabinets. Seeing as Zatch continued to latch on, he experimented using both of his arms for the next little actions. Not surprisingly but like he expected, Zatch clung on.

The fridge light hummed on, illuminating the containers/ contents and Zatch’s fish adorned pajamas.

He feels the cold hit his small feet, prompting him to loosen his grip. Kiyo puts an arm under him before he slumps down onto the linoleum floor. He grabs a carton of Goat’s Milk, lightly placing Zatch on one of the marble counters.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened, Zatch?” He asks, getting the specific container to pour his drink. The blond was hesitant, facing the dimmed floor afraid if he says anything it will just begin again.

Liquid is poured in, and Kiyo places it in the microwave. 

“I-I was trying to catch up to you in this weird, dark place. I ran to you but you sped up to the point I couldn’t see you anymore K-Kiyo.” Said taller boy didn’t turn around, waiting for the right moment the drink finishes warming up.

“Th-There was some sort of monster in there that was trying to eat me alive. I wasn’t sure if it was a vampire or some sort of fog monster. It gave me the creeps.” He said, shuddering. Now it was here, that he looked back, face forlorn at what he was being told. 

Zatch takes a couple of gulps of his own spit, afraid he;d begin choking. “Then out of nowhere these stairs appeared. I thought they would lead me back to you.” A quick silence befell them, the light song of the microwave.

“W-When I got to the top all it showed me were more and more staircases. I thought it was an endless maze of them.” A few tears slip past down his cheeks, with Kiyo brushing them off.

“Th-Th-Then the world turned upside down and a black water came gushing from where I was running from.” This was something he’d seen from a horror movie but he can’t remember which. At least he hoped it was a horror movie. 

“It threw me into a room with no doors and windows, and our friends slowly appeared with pitch black eyes. Like they were possessed.” His shakes have become a lot less frequent but the fright he just received still has him in his core.

“They all kept telling me th-that I failed to become king. Something began to freeze my body starting at my feet, and before I knew it I couldn’t run anymore.” The microwave dings a few times of the heated milk, but Kiyo lets it sit there to cool off.

“My-My head kept looking up like someone was calling to me. Zeon appeared making fun of me like the others, a-an-and with Dufort. Your limp body came up and he was about to shoot lightning…” He trailed off letting fresh new tears cascade his cheeks.

Kiyo didn’t think Zatch would have nightmares about him dying. Maybe about Naomi chasing him in a limo or Tia because he ate the last fruit rollup. But this was delivered as a shock to him. 

AS he now recalls all the battles they’ve had have been nothing but victories. One by one did the cold hearted mamodo’s fall and he figured he and Zatch would be able to live life a little freely with one less down for the count. 

The worst part about it was he’d forgotten a lot that it WAS a battle to determine an heir to the underworld, to lead their kind to peace and prosperity or destruction and desolation. There were only a very few times he’d gotten bad dreams of his own about anything. Failing grades for the first time, Suzie becoming his wife, drowning.

But to have someone who cared about you, who’s brought you a lot further into life than he was once neglecting to do himself… Outright scared him now.

He takes a hold of Zatch again, a small glance of determination in his eyes. Zatch sees this, but at the same time can see something else. Something Kiyo never outright shared with anyone else other than his mom.

He brings his lips forward and presses them to Zatch’s cheeks, lightly pecking them and bringing him close to his chest once more.

“I’m here now Zatch. I don’t want to make any promises, but as long as you’re here with me, and I have you nothing’s going to happen to us.” He places an emphasis on us at the end. It was really a team effort after all. Zatch had become a beacon of light to strive on becoming a better person and team from the day before.

He brings a few more kisses to Zatch’s other cheek and this time only warmth came about in Zatch’s heart. 

Lightning boy cling’s on close to Kiyo, a mix of fear and love filling his body. Kiyo hugs him back tightly, dropping his nose forward as an incentive that Kiyo is real at the moment. And for the oncoming future.

They turn around and Kiyo grabs at the sea themed baby bottle, gently closing the microwave door. Zatch doesn’t bother trying to sit on Kiyo’s shoulders like he’d ride when they’d come home from school or on a long day somewhere else. Pampering was never something new to him, but from Kiyo…

It was heaven. The lights were switched back off, with the streetlamps shining through the windows. Lightning and thunder did not let up one bit, the oncoming rain still bombarding their home with great force.

They go up the stairs, Zatch’s head bouncing from the steps, comfortably on Kiyo’s shoulders. 

There were 2 electric blankets to give heated comfort during the cold nights, but the hearts of Kiyo and Zatch’s keep them warm just enough to last through the night. However, it didn’t hurt them from time to time to have some company with each other.

Going into the room, Kiyo gently pushes his door back with his foot until he hears the smallest click from the knobs.

He sits down and places Zatch into his lap, giving him the bottle. He was expecting an uproar of defiance, that Zatch wasn’t a baby and treating him like one is belittling him down and he’d think he wasn’t a strong person.

The blond mamodo gladly takes them into his hands, beginning to nurse on it. He wasn’t sure if it was just the lighting of the outside streetlamp, but there must have been a faint blush over his cheeks. Like the ones babies used to have before they grew out of them.

He brings his lips down to his head giving a light peck, and smooches Zatch’s forehead for good measure. It was his turn to blush but he was good at hiding it in the darkness.

“I… I love you, Zatch.” Just those small words alone made the smaller boy;s heart burst with joy and a warmth he'd never thought he could have with Kiyo. He giggles through the nip of the bottle, pulling it out.

“I love you too Kiyo. Thank you for always being by my side… Daddy.” Those words were covered by a milk covered kiss to Kiyo’s cheeks, as he almost struck a fist down whenever something stupid would happen between the two of them. He smiled down, nuzzling his hand on his head.

He shuffles back with Zatch crawling to him. He grabs the remote close on the floor near his bed. Zatch makes his nest on Kiyo’s chest, falling backward to enjoy his warm milk. 

Kiyo never watched too much TV but there were only some things a genius like him loved to watch. Whether it be the Weather Channel or some sort of channel that hosted movies ranging from the old 1920’s to the 70’s, just a few so his brain doesn’t rot. 

Said TV was hoisted near the door, on top of a small closet. 

He rubs Zatch’s stomach, wrapping his arms around him again. He leaves the station on one that promotes nothing but love.

“You wanna make a playdate with Dufort and Zeno in the morning?” A question he was sure would have struck anxiety in his heart, but Zatch doesn’t haste to answer the question. Zeno and him buried the hatchet after their last fight and nodded a muffled agreement.

‘My baby.’ Kiyo thinks, calmly hearing the rain, thunder and the music coming on the set.

**“Thank you for being a frie-e-end.”**


End file.
